Consitution of Penguinia
The Constitution of Penguinia is the constitution for the nation of Penguinia, states the type of government and the limits of it. Articles Preamble We, the people of Penguinia, are making this to determine our governmental powers, our limits and the rights we have. We are declaring a reform to our state of government, to bring justice, rights and liberty to Freezelandian, High Penguin and Viking alike. This is the first part of the constitution states what our limits, governmental powers and the rights we have. We are reforming the state to bring justice, rights and liberty. But we would like to add something to it; Freezelandian, High Penguin and Vikings are coming together to form Penguinia. Article One: Legislative Powers Our legislation will be a bicameral one. Bicameral because it is the right type of government. They are co-equal, both of them. The lower house will be the National Assembly, where the law will go first and if passed, it shall go to the Senate. Any Senator may make up a law but the National Assembly decides whether it passes into the senate. If it fails in the Senate, law passes up and down from house to house. This can take take time. If this game of catch continues for at least a year, the currently undecided executive powers have the right to reject the law. In order to be a member of any house, you must had been a citizen for 7 years and live in the state because a representative must truly represent the people who he should know. To be a senator, one rule is added and that is to be a former member of the National Assembly at least. Due to our formation, this law will not be applied until elections take place once again. Article Two: Executive Powers Our Executive government is composed of a ministry led by a Premier, who is the Head of Government and the President is the Head of State. As for any monarchs, they are declared to be Figureheads or serve only ceremorial purpose. See the next article for more. The Premier and President are both elected. The President serves a four year term and the Premier serves the same. The President must had been part of the Senate while the Premier may be elected from the National Assembly or the Senate. Premier election are one party elections, where everyone votes them. Both are permitted to appoint a Vice President or Vice Premier if seen as needed. The Premier isn't just regarded as an executive but a member of the National Assembly. Therefore, our system is a semi-presidental system. The powers of the President involve: *The president is the Commander in Chief of the armed forces, and of the state militias when these are called into federal service. *The president may require opinions of the principal officers of the federal government. *The president may grant reprieves and pardons, except in cases of impeachment (i.e., the president cannot pardon *himself or herself to escape impeachment by Congress). *The president may make treaties, with the advice and consent of the Senate, provided two-thirds of the Senators who are present agree. *With the advice and consent of the Senate, the President may appoint ambassadors, other public ministers and consuls, judges of the supreme Court, and all other officers of the United States whose appointments are not otherwise described in the Constitution. *Congress may give the power to appoint lower officers to the President alone, to the courts, or to the heads of departments. *The president may make any of these appointments during a congressional recess. Such a "recess appointment" expires at the end of the next session of Congress. *The president reports on the state of the federation. *The president may convene either house, or both houses, of Congress. *When the two houses of Congress cannot agree on legislation, the President may suspend that bill until discussion can be reopened, which he decides. *The President, the Premier and the best minister for the bill votes on whether it shall be the passed. The Premier and minister each have 1 vote but the President has 3. The Premier's Powers: *The Premier gives jobs to ministers. *The Premier has the right to remove or create new ministries. *The Premier is the leader of the cabinet. *The Premier must report what the Ministry business is to the President. *The Premier has no power over the Judicial sections. *The Premier is the link between the Legislation and Executive government. *The Premier commands a majority in both houses. *The Premier guides the law-making process of the party in power. *The Premier may consider himself either a member of the National Assembly or the Senate and has the power the propose a bill. *The Premier guides the ministers to deliver what the party wants. *The Premier may fire Ministers. *The Premier has the power to micromanage any Ministry. The powers of a minister: TO BE CONTINUED! Article Three: Court Powers Article Four: Monarchy The Monarch of the former monarchies of Freezeland and the Viking Empire have a ceremorial role in the country. Article Five: State Powers Article Six: Federal Power Article Seven: Amendments Article Eight: Ratification Category:Legislations Category:Items